detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Music
In the anime series there is a opening and ending. The opening shows the introduction song to the anime and ending shows the outro of the anime. There are also soundtracks in the series known as background music. Around each season there are mostly two or three opening songs, which shows three or four or maybe five endings. There are also songs that has been dubbed by Funimation, which only shows the first three opening theme songs and some ending songs. At each opening theme, Conan tells a short outline about the episode of the day and will says in the end "There is only one truth". List of Musics Opening Themes : performed by, ↑THE HIGH-LOWS↓, from episode 1 until episode 30. # Feel Your Heart: performed by, VELVET GARDEN, from episode 31 until episode 52. # : performed by, Miho Komatsu, from episode 53 until episode 96. # ' (Literally meaning "Spinning the Roulette of Destiny")' (Literally meaning "Spinning the Roulette of Destiny")' (Literally meaning "Spinning the Roulette of Destiny"): performed by, 'ZARD, from episode 97 until 123. # '''TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~, performed by, TWO-MIX, from episode 124 until episode 142. # : performed by, B'z, from episode 143 until episode 167. # Mysterious Eyes, performed by GARNET CROW from episode 168 until 204. # : performed by Rina Aiuchi, from episode 205 until episode 230. # Destiny: performed by Miki Matsuhashi, from episode 231 until episode 258. # Winter Bells: performed by Mai Kuraki, from episode 259 until episode 270. # I can't stop my love for you♥: performed by Rina Aiuchi, from episode 271 until episode 305. # : performed by Mai Kuraki, from episode 306 until episode 332. # : performed by, U-ka saegusa IN db from episode 333 until episode 355. # START: performed by Rina Aiuchi, from episode 356 until episode 393. # : performed by, ZARD, from episode 394 until episode 414. # Growing of my heart: performed by, Mai Kuraki from episode 415 until episode 424. # : performed by, B'z from episode 425 until episode 437. # : performed by, Rina Aiuchi and U-ka saegusa IN db from episode 438 until episode 456. # : performed by U-ka saegusa IN db until episode 457 until episode 474. # : performed by GARNET CROW from episode 475 until episode 486. # Glorious Mind: performed by ZARD from episode 487 until episode 490. # : performed by ZARD with Aya Kamiki from episode 491 until episode 504. # : performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 505 until episode 514. # Mysterious: performed by Naifu from episode 515 until episode 520. # Revive: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 521 until episode 529. # Everlasting Luv: performed by BREAKERZ from episode 530 until episode 546. # MAGIC: performed by Rina Aiuchi from episode 547 until episode 564. # As the Dew: performed by GARNET CROW from episode 565 until episode 582. # Summer Time Gone: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 583 until episode 601. # Tear drops: performed by Caos Caos Caos from episode 602 until episode 612. # Don't Wanna Lie: performed by B'z from episode 613 until episode 626. # Misty Mystery: performed by GARNET CROW from episode 627 until episode 641. # Miss Mystery: performed by BREAKERZ from episode 642 until episode 666. # : performed by Natsu Iro from episode 667 until episode 680. # TRY AGAIN: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 681 until episode 695. # Q&A: performed by B'z from episode 696 until episode 717. # Butterfly Core 'performed by 'VALSHE 'from episode 718 until episode 743. # 'Greed 'performed by 'KNOCK OUT MONKEY from episode 744 until episode # DYNAMITE performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 757 until episode 773. # WE GO performed by BREAKERZ from episode 774 until episode 789. # Nazo performed by La PomPon from episode 790 until episode 803. # Hane performed by Koshi Inaba from episode 804 until episode 816. # Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru performed by B'z from episode 817 until episode 844. # Ikusen no Meikyū de Ikusen no Nazo o Toite performed by BREAKERZ from episode 845 until episode 868. # Lie, Lie, Lie, performed by Maki Ohguro from episode 869 until episode 886. # Everything OK!! performed by Cellchrome from episode 887 to present. }} Ending Themes # STEP BY STEP: performed by Ziggy from episode 1 until episode 26. # : performed by Heath from episode 27 until episode 51. # : performed by Keiko Utoko from episode 52 until episode 70. # : performed by DEEN from episode 71 until episode 83. # : performed by Miho Komatsu from episode 84 until episode 108. # : performed by Miho Komatsu from episode 109 until episode 131. # Still for your love: performed by Rumania Montevideo from episode 132 until episode 152. # Free Magic: performed by WAG from episode 153 until episode 179. # Secret of my heart: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 180 until episode 204. # : performed by GARNET CROW from episode 205 until episode 218. # Start in my life: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 219 until episode 232. # always: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 233 until episode 247. # : performed by Azumi Uehara from episode 248 until episode 265. # : performed by GARNET CROW from episode 266 until episode 287. # : performed by Azumi Uehara from episode 288 until episode 299. # Overture: performed by Koshi Inaba from episode 300 until 306. # : performed by ZARD from episode 307 until episode 328. # : performed by GARNET CROW from episode 329 until episode 349. # : performed by U-ka Saegusa in dB from episode 350 until episode 375. # : performed by GARNET CROW from episode 376 until episode 397. # : performed by U-ka Saegusa in dB from episode 398 until 406. # : performed Shiori Takei from episode 407 until episode 416. # Thank You For Everything: performed by Sayuri Iwata from episode 417 until episode 424. # : performed by ZARD from episode 425 until episode 437. # : performed by Aya Kamiki from episode 438 until episode 458. # : performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 459 until episode 470. # : performed by Yumi Shizukusa from episode 471 until episode 486. # : performed by GARNET CROW from episode 487 until 490. # : performed by U-ka saegusa IN db from episode 491 until episode 504. # Summer Memories: performed by Aya Kamiki from episode 505 until episode 514. # GO YOUR OWN WAY: performed by Yumi Shizukusa from episode 515 until episode 520. # : performed by Naifu from episode 521 until episode 529. # Doing all right: performed by GARNET CROW from episode 530 until 539. # : performed by BREAKERZ from episode 540 until episode 561. # Hello Mr. my yesterday: performed by Hundred Percent Free from episode 562 until episode 587. # Tomorrow is the last Time: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 588 until episode 601. # : performed by Hundred Percent Free from episode 602 until 609. # : performed by BREAKERZ from episode 610 until 626. # Pilgrim: performed B'z from episode 627 until episode 628. # Your Best Friend: performed Mai Kuraki from episode 629 until episode 643. # : performed grram from episode 644 until episode 653. # Overwriting: performed by BREAKERZ from episode 654 until episode 666. # : performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 667 until episode 686. # : performed by Boyfriend from episode 687 until episode 704. # Kimi no Egao ga Nani Yori mo Suki Datta: performed by Chicago Poodle from episode 705 until episode 721. # Ima Aitakute... 'performed by 'DAIGO 'from episode 722 until episode 736. # 'Rain Man 'performed by 'AKIHIDE - from episode 727 until episode Detective Conan Movie # Happy Birthday: performed by Kyoko in the first movie The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. # : performed by ZARD in the second movie The Fourteenth Target. # ONE: performed by B'z in the third movie The Last Wizard of the Century. # : performed by Miho Komatsu in the fourth movie Captured in Her Eyes. # always: performed by Mai Kuraki in the fifth movie Countdown to Heaven. # Everlasting: performed by B'z in the sixth movie The Phantom of Baker Street. # : performed by Mai Kuraki in the seventh movie Crossroad in the Ancient Capital. # Dream x Dream: performed by Rina Aiuchi in the eight movie Magician of the Silver Sky. # : performed by ZARD in the ninth movie Strategy Above the Depths. # : performed by B'z in the tenth movie The Private Eyes' Requiem. # : performed by Rina Aiuchi and U-ka saegusa IN db in the eleventh movie Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure. # : performed by ZARD in the twelfth movie Full Score of Fear. # PUZZLE: performed by Mai Kuraki in the thirteenth movie The Raven Chaser. # Over Drive: performed by GARNET CROW in the fourteenth movie The Lost Ship in the Sky. # Don't Wanna Lie: performed by B'z in the fifteenth movie Quarter of Silence. # : performed by Ikimono-gakari in the sixteenth movie The Eleventh Striker. # One More Time: performed by Kazuyoshi Saito 'in the seventeenth movie ''Private Eye in the Distant Sea. Theme Song Albums # '''Detective Conan Theme Song Collection # THE BEST OF DETECTIVE CONAN ~Detective Conan Theme Song Collection~ # THE BEST OF DETECTIVE CONAN 2 ~Detective Conan Theme Song Collection 2~ # Detective Conan Movie Version Theme Song Best THE BEST OF DETECTIVE CONAN ~The Movie Themes Collection~ # THE BEST OF DETECTIVE CONAN 3 ~Detective Conan Theme Song Collection 3~ # THE BEST OF DETECTIVE CONAN 4 ~Detective Conan Theme Song Collection 4~ Image Song Albums # Boku ga iru ~ TV Anime "Detective Conan" Image Song Album # Detective Conan Character Song Collection - Teitan Shougakkou ni Zenin Shuugou!! CD Singles # "Detective Conan" Main Theme: played by the Katsuo Ono Band. # : performed by Iori. # : performed by Iori. # : performed by Yukari Tamura. # : performed by Conan Edogawa. # : performed by Yu-Yu. Insert Songs # : composed by Ujō Noguchi. # : performed by Iori. # : performed by Iori. Detective Conan Soundtracks Television Anime Soundtracks # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack 1 # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack 2 # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack 3 # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack 4 # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack Super Best # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack Super Best 2 # Detective Conan Original Soundtrack Selection Best Movie Soundtracks # Detective Conan "The Time-Bombed Skyscraper" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Fourteenth Target" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Last Wizard of the Century" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Captured in Her Eyes" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Countdown to Heaven" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Phantom of Baker Street" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Crossroad in the Ancient Capital" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Magician of the Silver Sky" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Strategy Above the Depths" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Private Eyes' Requiem" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Full Score of Fear" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Raven Chaser" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Lost Ship in the Sky" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "Quarter of Silence" Original Soundtrack # Detective Conan "The Eleventh Striker" Original Soundtrack # 'Detective Conan "Private Eye in the Distant Sea" Original Soundtrack ' Category:Songs